Pokémon
by Alexxa Alden
Summary: In a vast world full of wondrous creatures brave young Trainers travel through various regions in order to achieve their goals. Along their journeys, these brave individuals will discover things about themselves and the world they live in with the help of Pokémon. The events which take place in the Pokémon world will be long standing legends for future Generations.


Generation I - Book 1: The Color Sequence (Fire Red)

A journey:

It's usually a long trip from one place to another. Made into an adventure by the difficulties one or many come across on their quest to their preferred destination. All the more possible by creatures called Pokémon. High in the sky, deep in the ocean, even in your backyard Pokémon are a major part of great journeys. Pokémon are wondrous creatures full of unimaginable power. Pokémon Trainers set out on their journeys with hopes of achieving their goal with the help of these creatures. One might say that Pokémon are what makes adventures possible.

This journey, however, will be the stuff of legend; full of joy, despair, horrifying encounters and amazing discoveries that will change the world forever.

第1章 (Chapter 1):

**Pokémon, I Choose You!**

It was an early spring morning; May 31st to be exact.

The perfectly paved dirt roads were filled with an unusual racket of young boys and girls despite Pallet Town's serene appearance. Off in the distance the sun slowly crept its way into the starry night sky. A top the old abandoned church stood a Dodrio crowing loud calls that reverberated around the town signaling the start of a brand new day. The young boys and girls laughed at the sound of the Dodrio as they made their way through the road biding adieu to their parents.

A door inside the Ketchum residence was forcibly opened by an irate woman.

"Ash Ketchum!" a loud voice scolded and pierced the ears of the young boy being referred to. "Wake up, Ash! You are late every day of your life!" The boy put a pillow over his head to drown out his mother's screaming. "You were even a month late during my pregnancy with you. And now you're going to be late for your last day of school!"

"What? School?!" Ash shot up straight like an arrow and hit his head with a painful thud against the ceiling. "OOWWW! Why is this bed so high?!"

"You're the one that wanted a desk bed, remember? Now get ready, mister!" Ash's mother Delia then cruelly turned on the light. The sudden flash of light burned Ash's eyes causing him to mope. Delia then threw his clothes at him hastily trying to get him ready. In all the confusion Ash fell off the bed while trying to put on his pants. In less than 5 minutes Ash was scampering out the door with a half chewed sandwich in his mouth as he mounted his bike. A small dust trail followed his rapidly moving wheels as he rushed down the road on his way to school.

"Ash you forgot your backpack! Oh, Mr. Mime!" Delia sighed. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that boy."

"Mr. Mime! Mime, Mime!" The Pokémon said in excitement as he swept the balcony with cheerful gestures.

Ash finally reached the Trainer School near the center of Pallet Town out of breath and still groggy. _Man, I gotta stop going to sleep so late_, he thought. Ash mounted his bike on the bicycle rail and hastily locked it in place as he watched the kids step into the small wooden school. A few moments later he realized that his body was feeling kind of light and began feeling his chest frantically only to turn around and realize that he forgot his backpack.

"Aww, man! Of all the rotten luck." He yelled.

"Forgot something?" A sweet voice questioned behind him.

"Midori?" Ash turned to look at the girl walking up to him with her bike. "Hey, that's my backpack!"

"Of course it is. I was riding along and your mother stopped me in the middle of the road asking to bring this to you. She's kind of crazy, if you ask me."

Midori handed him the backpack.

"Yeah," Ash laughed. "She really is." He went through his belongings and became frantic when he realized something was missing. "Oh no! She put my lunch box in here but forgot my Lava Cookies."

"Oh," Midori murmured. "You mean these." She then held up a small bag of 5 fresh Lava Cookies.

"Yeah, those! Why'd you take them outta my bag?"

"Obviously I took them as payment." She said as she locked up her bike.

"What?!" he shouted.

"You heard correctly, Ash. A woman should never have to do anything for a man for free." A devilish smile then curled her lips as she walked by him waving the bag in his face as torment. Ash then yelled and ran after her demanding Midori return him his cookies and the girl just laughed. Once in school the large school bell rang signaling students to get in their seats. Ash and Midori took their seats by each other as usual.

Ash looked around the classroom and became confused.

"Where's Gary?" he questioned. "That know it all is usually the first one here."  
"Ever think to look behind you?" A voice said all of a sudden behind the duo startling Ash. Ash looked up to see the very arrogant smirk on Gary's face before he spoke. "So, I see you actually made it here, _Ash_. I have to say, I'm quite surprised."

"And why is that?" Ash retorted with a sour attitude.

"Well, you know." Gary began, looking at Midori to see if she was looking at him. "You're just so intellectually inferior I assumed the Dodrio would've mistaken you for a Weedle and eaten you."

Midori burst into laughter and so did a few eavesdropping classmates. Ash's frown turned into a scowl as he turned around in embarrassment.

"Whatever, Gary." Ash muttered.

"Relax, Ash!" Midori chuckled. "It's just a joke."

"Who says I was joking?" Gary sneered.

Ash and Gary quietly bickered with Midori caught in the middle as the rest of the class got settle in. The final bell had rung letting the students know that class was about to begin. Everyone quieted down, including Ash and Gary. Mrs. Akane, a young woman in her mid-twenties, stepped into the room followed by a little wobbling Pokémon known as Oddish.

"Good morning, Mrs. Akane." The class greeted. "Good morning Oddish."

"Good morning, class." Mrs. Akane mirrored with a pleasant smile.

"Oddish, Odd!" The Pokémon exclaimed in its tiny voice.

"Alright, class!" Mrs. Akane began. "Today is the last day; I know you've all been waiting for it. I can't believe it…" her voice quivered in sadness at the end; the students stared in excitement. "But today is the DAY!" She blurted out startling the whole class as her fist hit the chestnut brown table. Gary chuckled at Ash's reaction and Ash used glare. It was not effective. "Exams have finally been reviewed by the Pokémon Trainer Association. By the end of the school day your scores will be in along with your trainer cards. Now, for those of you that didn't pass you will need to take a summer class to complete your training to be, well, a certified Pokémon trainer. This may be the last day but it's not a free day so let's go over what you've learned this semester."

The course went through several basic and crucial things like how to use potions, how to transfer prize money to the trainer card in a battle, what to do when all of your Pokémon faint, how to make calls on a Pokémon Center's computer, even how to register a Pokéball to ta trainer's card. The day went on with this extensive review and several practice Pokémon battles were underway. Gary seemed very confident of his skills. He sneered when he beat another classmate's Pokémon in one hit. Ash was struggling somewhat with his battles and wasn't sure how to answer some of the questions based on a Pokémon's type and moves. Midori, lastly, was not so confident. She looked on at the other classmates in complete silence. For most of the day she kept away from answering questions.

Finally, the moment of truth.

Mrs. Akane walked around the room handing each student an envelope. The envelopes were thin and very neatly shut by a Pokéball shaped seal. Most of the classmates stared in silence. Some were eager to open the envelopes, ripping them in half with ferocity. Mrs. Akane made her way to Gary, Ash, and Midori. Ash and Gary eagerly opened the envelopes to find their trainer cards and something else.

A light blue card blank on both sides; Ash was puzzled. He looked at the card back and forth and then at Gary. Ash set the card down and tapped its very center. The cards epicenter began to glow and from it a holographic 3D human figure appeared. It was a slightly elderly man with gray hair and sun kissed tan skin. He wore a regular lab coat but his demeanor seemed to command a higher authority.

Ash marveled at the holograph.

"Hey, Gramps." Gary greeted. The old man smiled.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" The old man said.

"Seriously, Gramps? That's gotten old, just like you."

"Is that Professor Oak?" Midori asked.

"… No way! Professor Oak is your grandfather?!" Ash exclaimed.

The whole class turned to look at the commotion then.

"Yes," Professor Oak cleared his throat. "Well, it seems you have other classmates who have received these blank cards. The five students that received this blank card will receive a Pokémon from my laboratory. Be at my laboratory on Pallet Hill tomorrow at 10 a.m. sharp! Goodbye now." The transmission ended with The Professor looking at Ash with a pleasant smile.

The class was in awe at the special announcement.

"This is soooo cool!" Ash mused.

"It's not that big a deal." Gary said nonchalantly.

"Oh." Ash turned to Midori then. "Midori, how'd ya do?"

Midori looked down at her results with a reserved stare. She was snapped out of her revere once Ash said her name again. Midori looked up at him quickly and blinked a few times as she thought about the question for a moment.

"Umm," she muttered. "Yeah, I did fine. Mrs. Akane, may I be excused early? My grandmother needs some work done around the house."

Without Mrs. Akane's approval Midori was already walking past her desk. Ash and Gary stared in light surprise and confusion at her sudden departure.

Back at the Ketchum residence, the peaceful aura was violently disturbed by Ash's arrival.

"Mom! I did it!" Ash shouted in excitement. The sound of him bursting through the door startled Delia causing her to drop the bag of fertilizer in her hands. Mr. Mime caught it by using Psychic. "Look, mom! I passed _and _I got an invitation from Professor Oak!"

"That's great, honey!" Delia exclaimed. "…Wait. An invitation from Samuel?"

"Yeah! Huh? Samuel?"

"Yes, I know Professor Oak personally. Him and your father go way back…" Ash's exuberant smile dropped some at the mention of his father. Before Ash could say anything Daisy continued speaking. "What's the invitation for?"

"Umm… He's going to give me and some other people in class a Pokémon from his lab…"

"That's great! Now go change your clothes. There's gardening that needs to be done, kiddo." She patted Ash's head gently then gave him a hug. Ash's excitement was somewhat perturbed by the thought of his father. He vaguely returned his mother's affection as he looked at the picture frames on the wall.

The next 3 hours were unbearable in the face of the sun as Ash slaved over all the greenery that circled the Ketchum residence. Ash looked over at Mr. Mime with dreary eyes as the Pokémon effortlessly spread fertilizer with its psychic abilities. Delia noticed Ash's discomfort in the heat so she asked Mr. Mime to use Barrier over half the house providing much needed shade and cool air. Ash's senses were then stifled by the aroma of fresh flowers and fruits and vegetables as a result of the sudden drop in temperature.

As the family of three continued their gardening a flock of Pidgey flew by noisily.

"Ash," Delia began. "Dinner will be ready in an hour so go get cleaned up, okay?"

"Alright!" Ash beamed in excitement. The idea of food overrode his exhaustion. He hastily ran up the stairs removing one piece of clothing at a time once he reached the top. By the time he reached his bathroom he was already nude. He hastily turned the water and shouted in surprise at the cold water. Delia downstairs shook her head and muttered "Every single time." as she was cutting vegetables. Once Ash got the water to an easy medium of tepid he sat on his suginoki and began bathing.

Ash gently scrubbed the dirt and grass off his small body. The soft loofa felt good against his aching muscles and slightly sunburnt part of his shoulders. Ash leaned his head back and closed his eyes, thinking. How exciting it will be tomorrow to finally have his own Pokémon. Gary will be accepting one alongside him. The thought nearly killed his buzz. It was then that his thoughts went to Midori. He'd wondered if she'd gotten the blank card from Professor Oak as well. He thought back to her hastily getting up and leaving.

"I wonder how Midori's doin'." He muttered.

"So do I." Gary calmly said just outside the bathroom window. Ash screamed in surprise and jumped back. His sudden movement made his feet trip over the suginoki as he frantically grabbed the shower curtain for balance. His head hit the tiled shower floor with a painful thud. Gary snickered at his bewildered reaction and said "Can I get an encore?"

"Gary! What-" Ash began loudly.

"Ash!" Delia knocked on the door. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yes, mom!"

"Are you sure? Because I heard a lot of noise-"

"It's fine, mom. Thanks!"

"… Okay, then." Delia said unsure. Ash waited until her footsteps faded away. He turned to Gary then.

"Gary, what the heck are you doing spying on me? How long have you been there?" Ash covered his privates with his shower curtain.

"For about a minute." He said nonchalantly as he rested his arms against the window ledge. "You need to relax, _Ash_. We've known each other since diaper days. I've seen you naked so many times that it doesn't even faze me."

"Yeah, but it's really creepy for you to just be standing there for a while before saying something."

"Oh, that. I was just trying to see if you were capable of cleaning yourself properly since you're not good at anything you do. But hey, at least you're doing something right." Gary snickered.

Ash stared at him vividly perturbed.

"Aaaanyways." Gary continued. "I dropped by Midori's house today after school because of her little freak out. I knocked on the door and no one answered so I just let myself in."

"Gary, you can't do that!" Ash scolded. Gary continued speaking disregarding his comment completely.

"So I went around the house and no one was there. Actually, it looked like no one's been living there for quite some time."

"That's kind of odd." Ash stated. "Well, remember how she'd always tell people no when they asked to come to her house?"

"Yeah," Gary said vaguely. "That's always bugged me but I didn't know why she kept saying that. When I asked her she always told me that her grandma just didn't like people at the house… Anyways, you're wasting my time."

"What?! How am I wasting your time? You're the one who came to me askin' all these questions ya know."

"Questions you don't know the answer to. I should've figured that from some brat that doesn't know how to do anything. Smell ya later, _Ash._" Gary then turned and began walking away.

"Gary!" Ash shouted as he scurried to get up. He looked out the window and saw Gary mounting his bike. Ash vaguely pondered about how Gary keeps getting on the second floor of the house from outside.

Once at the dinner table Ash immediately began chomping down at his food. His plate was generously filled with mashed potatoes lathered in gravy, sides of corn and green beans, a plump roll. To his left sat a small bowl of stew filled with small pieces of carrots and broccoli with another roll of bread. To his right was a small plate with a single rice ball. Delia and Mr. Mime ate slowly as they watched Ash attack his meal like a savage Snorlax. Their eyes moved swiftly in sync as Ash's arms flailed across the table at whatever was in reach.

Once Ash filled his stomach some he slowed down some and began thinking about what Gary had said to him before he left. The same thing Gary always says when he sees Ash.

"Mom, do you think I'll ever amount to anything?" Ash muttered. Delia stopped chewing her food and Mr. Mime did also.

"Ash Ketchum, why on earth would you ask such a thing?!" Delia shouted.

"I don't know. It's just sometimes I feel… Someone said-"

"Someone who?! Ash, don't ever let anyone tell you that you're less than what you are. You are honest, you are kind, and you are strong. Most importantly, you're my son. Tomorrow will be the most important step in your life. I've always feared the day you'd leave my side and I'll be very sad but Mr. Mime and I will cheer for you, Ash. Because I know, I've _always _known since the moment I knew I'd be giving birth to you that you'd be destined to do great things. Don't ever let anyone tell you different." Delia's voice trembled slightly with emotion as she got up.

Silent tears ran down Ash's face at the moving words of comfort. He looked down at his food and gut up suddenly. He walked over to his mother without looking at her and gave her a hug. She returned it tightly and combed her fingers through his hair. Ash's lips were sealed shut for fear of crying more than he already had. A fierce sense of conviction rose in him after a few moments forcing him to speak.

"I'm going to make you proud, mom." He muttered. Delia nodded in agreement. "I'm going to make you and dad… I'm going to make the both of you proud. Just wait and see."

He woke to the sound of ocean birds cooing high above. The sky was a brilliant blue. Ash looked around and could see nothing except the crisp glittering mass that was the ocean. The peaceful environment confused Ash for a moment. His vision split and suddenly the sky and ocean were a deep, menacing purple. Off in the distant sea Ash could see an island with what seemed to be a castle with small windmills.

Ash lay in his bed as the sun slowly crept through his blinds. He muttered things as he slowly realized he was now awake, twitching every few seconds.

_What was that? _Ash thought.

"Ash Ketchum!" Delia burst through the door with terrible force. The sudden racket shocked Ash's senses, making him fully alert as he sprang of the bed.

"I'm late! I'm late, I'm late!" He shouted as he reached for something to put on but only stumbled upon random Pokémon cards.

"No, you're early." Delia clarified with jubilance in her voice. She began storming through Ash's room packing things in his backpack and also throwing clothes at him to put on. "Now, I've packed all your necessities in this!" Delia held up a small green backpack. "I packed your toothbrush, your socks, some body wash, shampoo, some clothes, and your wallet has some extra cash for you. I'm going to transfer some more money to your trainer card. Oh. And don't forget to change your underwear every day."

"Got it, mom." Ash muttered as he wormed his way into some clothes.

"Alright," Delia began. "You can fit a whole lot more in here. I picked it out from the Pokémon Trainer Association Catalog. Oh. And you've been registered in PTA computer systems so if you feel like you have too many things you can also deposit them through there. Not sure how all of this works…"

"Oh. Okay…" Ash muttered.

"So! Are you ready, ASH?!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Ash exclaimed suddenly realizing what was going to happen today.

Ash hastily rode his bike on his way to Professor Oak's lab with Delia and Mr. Mime casually levitating behind him sipping on tea.

"What?" Ash said in confusion. At the base of Professor Oak's laboratory stood several people. The group of people casually talked as Ash arrived to his destination.

"Hey, _Ash_. Surprised you actually made it, you loser." Gary sneered.

"What's going on?" Ash asked as he dismounted his bike. "Why are all these people here?"

"Obviously these are the friends and family of the people invited."

"Hello, Gary." Delia greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Ketchum. If Ash gives you any problems just let me know. I'll handle him."

"Gary, what did you say?!" Ash growled."

"That's nice of you to offer, dear. But I think I've got him under control." She winked. Gary blushed slightly and then turned to Ash.

"Anyways… have you heard from Midori? I went by her house earlier and she wasn't there."

"No, I haven't heard from her. Why?"

Gary nodded and looked over in the direction of the lab. Ash noticed that Gary seemed a little on edge. The calm conversations quieted by the sound of opening gates. A holographic image came before them. It was Professor Oak.

"Good morning, everyone." He greeted.

"Good morning, Professor Oak." Everyone answered.

"I do apologize for not coming down to fetch the selected young men and women I've chosen. But please, come in and have your cards ready."

An excited murmuring reverberated in the crowd as the first three children made their way in.

"Gary, this is so cool! What do you think? Gary?" Ash turned to see that Gary was no longer standing next to him. He looked over and saw that Gary was already at the top of the hill entering the laboratory. He had already left as soon as the gates opened. Ash muttered "Jerk" before saying goodbye to his mother and going onward.

Once inside the facility, Ash looked around and the other classmates he'd never really spoken to but knows of. One boy stood quiet and reserved; his name is Kennedy. He wore big circular glasses and carried a book with him. The cover had a strange silhouette of a strange alien like creature. The title simply stated "Genetics." Another boy sat closer to Kennedy. This boy was named Jake and Ash knew him as the school bully. He has an unmistakable aura of arrogance. He boisterously bragged to the girl next to him named Lavri; a preppy blonde haired girl that Ash knew as one of the 'popular kids'. The two of them laughed loudly and Ash wondered how anyone could be more of a nuisance than Gary.

"QUIET!" Gary shouted.

"What did you say?" Jake questioned leaning his head in Gary's direction.

"I'm sorry, I don't stutter. You and Ash must be related because obviously the two of you have hearing problems. Your voice is really annoying and it's really starting to get on my nerves, _Jake_."

"Gary, calm down." Ash got up as both boys stood up.

"Will you two _stop it_?!" Lavri demanded.

"This is very disrespectful to Professor Oak." Kennedy interjected.

"Shut up, nerd! Nobody asked you." Jake shouted and grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt.

"Let'im go!" Ash shouted as he ran to the boys rescue. Jake pushed Kennedy back with one hand and Ash with the other. Ash then grabbed Jake by his shirt and punched him in the face, forcing the boy backwards several steps. Ash then walked over in front of Kennedy in a protective stance. Gary watched with an annoyed look on his face.

"Alright. I see how it is, Ketchum. You wanna play hard? I can play harder." Jake stepped forward.

"Oh, my." And amused voice stated. "Are you two so excited to battle with Pokémon that you practice on yourselves?"

"Hey, Gramps." Gary said nonchalantly.

"Gary," Professor Oak nodded. He then looked over to Ash and Jake. "Well?"

"I'm sorry." They both looked down abashedly.

"Well, then!" The Professor said in a chipper voice. "Now that that's been settled (for the time being), shall we continue?"

The Professor then directed the 5 classmates through a busy part of the laboratory where one of the assistants was chasing a Bellsprout.

"Oh! Professor Oak!" The assistant shouted. He came to a stop and bowed his head. "I'm so sorry; I'll get that Bellsprout back right away!"

"No need to worry, Henry." Professor Oak laughed. "Bellsprout are very agile and slippery creatures. Their swift movements make them very good at evading moves in battle." The Professor looked over to his right and picked up certain chemicals and mixed them as he spoke. He then dipped a small leaf into the mixed liquid. The dark green leaf turned a vivid pink and upon removing it a sweet aroma filled the air. "All you have to do is know how to make it come to you." Professor Oak waved the leaf gently. The small Bellsprout peaked around the corner of a desk and whiffed the sweet smell in pleasure.

"Bellsprout. Sprout, Sprout." It cried in pleasure.

The small vine-like Pokémon wiggled its way to Professor Oak. He handed Bellsprout the leaf and the Pokémon closed its eyes to smell the pink leaf some more. The Professor then picked up the Bellsprout and handed it to the assistant. Henry was stunned.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. "Professor Oak, that was amazing!"

All of the classmates, except Gary, were in awe at the performance.

"Give it a rest." Gary yawned. "You shouldn't expect anything less from one of the top researchers in the world. This isn't even half of ¼ that he can do."

"Right. Sorry Mr. Oak." Henry bowed. He then gave Gary a small glare and also looked over at Kennedy.

"Now, now, Gary. Henry." The Professor then turned to the assistant. "Please don't forget to take Bellsprout here to the Greenhouse before 2 p.m. Thank you."

"Yes, sir." Henry dismissed himself as he gave Kennedy another odd look.

"I don't like that guy." Gary muttered. Ash turned to look at him then and before being able to ask why Professor Oak started speaking again.

"Sorry for that." Professor Oak said. "Let's move on."

"Is it always this lively in here?" Lavri asked.

"Much more on other days, I'm afraid." The Professor stated as he navigated the students to his work station in the main laboratory. The four boys and one girl looked around at all the complex machines. "So, Will Jake, Lavri and Kennedy please step forward." The three looked at each other and did as they were told. "You three have the option of choosing one of three special Pokémon-"

"What about me, Gramps?!" Gary interrupted.

"Gary, please hush and wait your turn." Professor Oak scolded. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Now, the three starter Pokémon in Kanto are…" Professor Oak clicked on the button in the middle of a red and white ball. "The dual Grass/Poison-type Bulbasaur."

"Bulba." The rose bud-like Pokémon lazily murmured.

"The Fire-type, Charmander."

"Charmander." The salamander-like Pokémon cried.

"And last but not least the Water-type, Squirtle."

"Squirtle, Squirtle!" The chipper turtle-like Pokémon exclaimed.

"Of these three, you may only choose one. Kennedy, since you were top of your class you may choose first."

"Oh. Kennedy shyly muttered. "Right." He stepped forward and looked at the Pokémon. "Let's see… Bulbasaur is a Grass/Poison-type. A dual-type Pokémon is always good to have on any team. Charmander may just be a fire-type now but its final evolution is a Fire/Flying-type and is very powerful. Squirtle however is the only one out of these three to not be dual-type at all but its final evolution has good defense capabilities that allow it to perform longer in tough battles. Which do I choose…"

"Come on, nerd!" Jake pressed. "I don't got all day!"

"Quiet, Jake!" Professor Oak scolded. "Choosing your very first Pokémon is a matter that should not be taken lightly. It is very imperative to take time considering such a decision. Kennedy, take your time."

"Right… Hmm…" He looked over all three Pokémon one last time before fixing his gaze on one in particular. He picked up the Pokémon sure of his decision. "Squirtle, I choose you!"

"Squirtle, Squirt!" The Pokémon cheerfully shouted.

Ash smiled. His anticipation was building up as he is now one step closer to setting out on his journey.

Next up is Lavri." Professor Oak continued.

"No time needed for me. I want this Bulbasaur!" She mused. Upon picking Bulbasaur up, the Pokémon muttered its name and just looked at her with a bored expression.

"And Jake." Professor Oak called.

"Hah! Best for last. I wanted this little guy since the very beginning." When Jake approached the Charmander, the Pokémon glared at him and opened its mouth. A large column of fire rushed out of Charmander's mouth. The blast just barely missed Jake's head as he jumped out of the way. Everyone ducked for cover and screamed.

"Well," Professor Oak chimed. "Jake, fair warning: this Charmander is quite the feisty one."

"Now you tell me." Jake laughed. "That's just how I like it. Charmander, me and you are gonna get along just fine."

"Chaaaar!" The Pokémon loudly cried as it set out another column of fire."

Once everything was calm, Professor Oak called Gary and Ash forward.

"Ash, Gary." He began. "You two I've chosen last. You will not be choosing any of the starters."

"What?!" They both exclaimed.

The other students were also surprised.

"Gramps, what's your deal?" Gary demanded.

"If you'd let me finish for once in your life you wouldn't get so irate, Gary." Professor Oak laughed. "You two have the option of choosing one of two rare Pokémon in the Kanto Region. Your options are…" the Professor through two red and white balls in the air. The sphere like capsules opened and emitted jagged beams of light that struck the ground. From the light, two Pokémon materialized. "The first is Eevee-"

"It's mine!" Gary interrupted and ran to the Pokémon at full speed. "An Eevee! A Pokémon capable of adapting to various environments allowing it to evolve into one of several different Pokémon."

The students marveled at Gary's description.

"Well then," Professor Oak's voice shook. "Ash, I guess that your Pokémon will be this Pikachu here."

Everyone turned their attention to the small yellow mouse on the floor. It's pointy yellow ears stood straight up. The Pokémon stood on all fours tensed for a fight. The Pikachu's plump red cheeks shot off several electrical charges. It looked at everyone and took a step back as it crouched even lower. Pikachu's tail stood straight up as it prepared to take action.

"Pikachuuuuuu." The Pokémon muttered through gritted teeth as more electricity discharged from the red pouches on its cheeks.

**to be continued…**


End file.
